uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Gus Moves Out
'''Mr. Gus Moves Out '''is the 10th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 114th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Mr. Gus moves out of the RV and Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve try to get him back. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Bats *Monkey *Ants *Flying Eyeball *Yellow Monster (Purple) *Flies (Mentioned) Plot Uncle Grandpa walks into the kitchen and opens the cabinet to yell for Mr. Gus to say that they ran out of oatmeal for them to eat, he continues to yell for Mr. Gus until he actually wakes up. Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that he had just bought some yesterday and buries his head into his pillow. Uncle Grandpa says good morning to Pizza Steve and compliments him on his breakfast sculpture, Pizza Steve tells him that it's hard to get his ripping ab details when Mr. Gus is out of cotton swabs, Uncle Grandpa tells him to tell Mr. Gus and he'll go to the store, Pizza Steve yells for Mr. Gus and tells him that they need more cotton swabs, Mr. Gus sees the empty jar of cotton swabs in the bathroom and begins to get mad and decides to not let it get to him. Pizza Steve is chanting "Toilet paper tight rope" as Uncle Grandpa tight ropes covered in toilet paper and falls in the pool below him, Mr. Gus is on the toilet and he notices that there isn't anymore toilet paper and he gets more mad and quickly calms down. Mr. Gus enters the RV and tells the guys that they're out of toilet paper, Mr. Gus asks Pizza Steve to please leave his books alone, he then asks for his comb and he sees Uncle Grandpa using it for his leg hair, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he hasn't seen it. Mr. Gus believes it was a mistake and asks for his comb back, he gets it back and combs himself. Mr. Gus decides to go back to his room and get dressed to pick up their groceries, he then runs out of the elevator covered in bats, he wants to know why bats were in his bedroom, Uncle Grandpa tells him they brought them in to eat the flies, Mr. Gus wants to know where the flies came from, Pizza Steve tells him it's from the monkey they put in his room to protect his oatmeal statue but didn't expect ants. Mr. Gus becomes very enraged when he sees this and finally decides to move out, Uncle Grandpa asks him where he's going to go, Mr. Gus tells him anywhere and that the guys are the worst roommates ever, Pizza Steve wasn't listening and he asks Mr. Gus to get the groceries when he comes back, Mr. Gus tries to explain that he's leaving and the guys are busy listening to music to pay attention and he leaves the RV and places a note on the door. Pizza Steve believes that Mr. Gus finally went out for groceries and decides to watch some TV, Uncle Grandpa doesn't know how to turn the TV on and that Mr. Gus always did that, Pizza Steve tries to turn it on with his voice and it doesn't work. Pizza Steve believes that it was selfish of Mr. Gus to leave them like this, Uncle Grandpa then picks up the note and reads out that he's moved out, is not getting groceries, and is at Peaceful Meadows, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve decide to get back Mr. Gus. At his new place, Mr. Gus is quietly sitting in his apartment in peace and comfort, he figures that now he can enjoy some oatmeal without any inconsiderate roommates to annoy him. Uncle Grandpa starts to bang on Mr. Gus' door and pleas for Mr. Gus to come back and he says no, to go away and to read the signs. Uncle Grandpa explains that they aren't solicitors, Mr. Gus tells him to read the other sign that says "No ex-roommates", Mr. Gus pokes his eyes out of the mail slot and tells them that they read his signs and to read his lip, he then puts his lips through the mail slot and tells them that he doesn't want to live with them as roommates no more and the place he's at is perfect for him and he tells them to please get off his doorstep. Uncle Grandpa figures that Mr. Gus is on his own now and cries because they'll never get their TV on, Pizza Steve tells him to stop crying as he notices the room next to Mr. Gus is for rent, Uncle Grandpa is unsure how that'll get Mr. Gus to come back home and Pizza Steve explains that if Mr. Gus thought that they were the worst roommates then they could move in and be the worst neighbors ever, Uncle Grandpa figures that if they were the worst then Mr. Gus would have to comeback to the RV. Mr. Gus is reading in the comfort of his own home until the place starts to rock, in the next room, Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are playing music very loud and Mr. Gus fights back and puts on noise cancelling headphones and still likes it better than living in the RV, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that it's on to phase two and Uncle Grandpa lets the beet drop and is ready for the next plan. Pizza Steve is cooking cabbage and bean stew and Uncle Grandpa believes that they're going to flood Mr. Gus' room with it, Pizza Steve states that they're going to stink him out of the apartment and back to them, Uncle Grandpa doesn't think the stew smells stinky to him and Pizza Steve says it will after he eats it and tells Uncle Grandpa to open wide as he pours the stew in his mouth. Pizza Steve then places Uncle Grandpa in the vent and Uncle Grandpa wants to know what will happen now, Pizza Steve then counts down and Uncle Grandpa begins to fart in the vent. In Mr. Gus' room, he's reading his book until the stench reaches him and he begins to gag at how horrible it smells, he believes that the neighbors are cooking some nasty stew and he places some nose plugs in his nose, goes back to reading and still likes it better than living in the RV. Pizza Steve sees that the plan didn't work and he kicks Uncle Grandpa out of the vent and tells him that it's time for phase three, Uncle Grandpa farts and is ready when he is. As Mr. Gus is reading his book, the ceiling is leaking. On the roof, Uncle Grandpa is taking a bath and Mr. Gus believes it to be some leaky pipes in this old building and decides to not let it bother him as long as he has his umbrella he'll be alright. He still likes it better than living in the RV, the guys see that the plan didn't work. In the RV, Pizza Steve figures that being terrible neighbors didn't work and decides to take it to the next level and asks Uncle Grandpa if he has any ideas. Uncle Grandpa is assembling the soul vacuum he got online and that it can suck the souls out of their bodies in case they wanted to haunt someone, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that he's a genius and gets the idea to use the vacuum to haunt Mr. Gus out of his apartment and back into the RV and that he can turn the TV on for them whenever they need. Pizza Steve climbs into the vacuum and tells Uncle Grandpa to get in, he then asks Uncle Grandpa if it's safe and Uncle Grandpa points out the seat belt things around them, Pizza Steve then tells Uncle Grandpa to turn it on, he does and they get their souls sucked out. Out of their bodies, Uncle Grandpa thinks their lifeless bodies are creepy, Pizza Steve adds not as creeped out Mr. Gus is gonna be and the two decide to high five each other and they go through each other. Mr. Gus is still reading in his chair until the light next to him goes out, Mr. Gus doesn't think it's a problem and puts a candle on the table next to him, the candle blows out and Mr. Gus believes it to be a gust of wind. Mr. Gus' book then flies out of his hand and into the garbage disposal, the rug from under him flies out and he falls on the floor, a bottle of ketchup then spells out "Buuu" in front of him and he's confused, Pizza Steve takes the bottle and spells "Booo". Mr. Gus is getting creeped out and the souls of Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve scare Mr. Gus out of the window, he then makes a run for the RV. Mr. Gus then apologizes to the guy's lifeless bodies and decides to drive the RV far away from the haunted apartment. Uncle Grandpa points out that Mr. Gus is driving away with their bodies and asks Pizza Steve if they need those, Pizza Steve tells him to let it go and notices the HD TV in the apartment and tries to turn it on, but his hand goes through the TV and the two scream in terror. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Can I borrow that spoon?". *When the camera moves to Mr. Gus' room, it's shown that the RV has a skeletal system and organs. *Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve doesn't know how to turn on the TV despite turning it on in Uncle Grandpa Shorts, and Lamestation. *Mr. Gus is staying at apartment number 5 in Peaceful Meadows, while Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve rent out apartment number 6 on the first floor. *Uncle Grandpa saying "let the beet drop" is referencing the saying "Drop the bass". *This episode uses music from Shave Time and Relaxation Land. *The yellow monster that's usually seen in the RV is purple in this episode. *Running Gags: **Someone yelling for Mr. Gus to tell him something. **The guys using up Mr. Gus' things. **The guys telling Mr. Gus the different animals in his room. **The guys not listening to Mr. Gus. **Mr. Gus using something to block out the distraction from the neighboring room and stating that it's better there than in the RV. **Mr. Gus reading his book. **Uncle Grandpa holding a beet. **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve trying to get Mr. Gus come back to the RV. **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve going through things. *Errors: **The layout if the RV when the camera moves to Mr. Gus' room shows only the kitchen and is very small. **When Uncle Grandpa is on the tight rope, the toilet paper doesn't have lines to indicate each separate square, when Uncle Grandpa falls, the toilet paper then has lines. **When Pizza Steve turns around from the vent for the first time, his right eye is looking in a different direction from his other. **Pizza Steve should've been able to turn on the TV if they were able to grab hold of other things in the apartment. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4